LOVE TWELEVE ZODIAC
by Aozora Strawchan
Summary: sasuke yang tiba tiba berkhayal ingin mempunyai jodoh seorang malaikat zodiaz. dia yang membuat permintaan kepada bintang biru yang jatuh yang tanpa ia sadari adalah bintang zodiac. apakah itu hanya hal konyol semata? ataukah memang akan terjadi? *gak pinter bikin summary


**Hallo minna~ bertemu lagi dengan saya hahahaahaha *pletakk….. di fict saya yang ini adalah fict ke dua saya…. Mungkin agak bersifat khayalan ato semacamnya karena memang ini khayalan author #banyak berkhayal**

**Oke kita intip dulu yuk fict yang satu ini… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TWELVE ZODIAC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

.

RATED : T

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

SASUKE PO'V

.

.

.

Aku memandangi langit dari dalam kamarku, Sedangkan kakaku tinggal di London karena pekerjaan, aku memandangi langit malam yang nampak cerah tanpa kabut. Bintang bintang pun bertebaran memperlihatkan keindahan mereka. Sang rembulan nampak menyinari dengan sinarnya yang di lindungi para bintang.

"Hhhhh". Aku menghembuskan nafasku dalam dalam. Khayalan mulai memenuhi isi otakku tentang buku zodiac yang sering kubaca ataupun lewat internet. Yang mengatakan adanya peri zodiac yang menjaga zodiac setiap orang. Aku mulai masuk dalam khayalanku, andai saja malaikat zodiac itu ada. Rasanya aku ingin menjadikan malaikat itu sebagai kekasihku, jangankan kekasih pendamping hidupku pun aku rela melakukan hal konyol sekalipun asalkan hal itu ada.

Aku terkekeh pelan, bodohnya aku berharap adanya malaikat zodiac yang bahkan hanya mitologi jaman dulu. "Cih~ bodohnya aku". Aku mulai meruntuki diriku sendiri. Aku mulai tenggelam lagi dalam khayalanku.

Namun tak lama aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, ya lebih tepatnya bintang yang aneh yang bahkan tak ada. Bintang itu berwarna biru laut. Lalu hal gila terlintas dalam kepalaku. Aku mulai memejamkan mata.

'Aku ingin malaikat zodiac picses sebagai jodohku'. Batinku. Tak lama setelah cahaya bintang jatuh itu menghilang aku mulai meruntuki diriku sendiri. Bisa bisanya aku berkhayal di malam hari seperti ini. Ck~ benar benar.

Aku pun memutuskan tidur, daripada berkhayal yang tidak tidak. Malaikat zodiac picses?jodoh malaikat? Cih~ aku yakin hal bodoh itu seratus persen tak ada.

.

.

.

END SASUKE PO'V

.

.

.

Sinar hangat mentari telah menyinari bumi, memasuki setiap celah jendela jendela rumah. Nampak seorang pemuda yang menggeliat malas di atas tempat tidur, dan seorang gadis manis dengan pakaian aneh memandangi di depan tempat tidur si pria. gadis manis dengan pakaian merah muda terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang ramping. Roknya yang terbelah di sebelah kanan hingga paha kanannya terlihat. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda mencolok sepinggang dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya. Telapak kakinya yang tak terbalut apapun. Dan juga hiasan mutiara yang melingkar di kepalanya menambah kesan makin anggun namun aneh.

Pemuda itupun perlahan membuka matanya menampakkan mata onyx setajam elangnya. Ia pun menggeliat sebentar di atas kasurnya, lalu ia memandangi sekitarnya. Ia lalu berteriak saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian aneh dan mengucapkan.

"Ohayo". Ucap gadis itu.

"Uwwaaaaa…. Siapa kau? Ke-kenapa kau bisa berada di apartemenku?". Ucap sasuke kaget dan segera bangun, mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Meyakinkan bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura….". ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman pastinya.

"La-lalu kenapa kau bisa masuk?". Ucap sasuke nama pemuda emo itu masih keheranan.

"Tuan yang memintanya". Ucap sakura membuat sasuke tambah bingung.

"Ahahahaaha… jangan bercanda… yang benar saja… memangnya kapan aku memintamu kemari". Ucap sasuke tertawa keras.

"Tadi malam saat tuan meminta pada bintang zodiac,,, agar menurunkan saya sebagai jodoh anda". Ucap gadis itu semakin membuat sasuke mendelik kaget.

"Mana mungkin… ahahahaha itu hanya mitologi belaka… memangnya aku meminta apa? Kalau kau bisa jawab baru aku percaya padamu". Ucap sasuke menantang.

"Tadi malam tuan meminta pada bintang zodiac yang jatuh". Ucap sakura dan sasuke memutuskan untuk mendengarkan.

"…"

"Tuan meminta pada bintang zodiac agar menurunkan malaikat zodiac picses". Ucap sakura membuat sasuke terbeliak kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?". Ucap sasuke yang masih takut takut.

"Tentu tuan. Klan tuan berpengaruh dalam pembebasan kami". Ucap sakura membuat sasuke bingung.

"Maksudmu?". Ucap sasuke bingung.

"Maksud saya hanya klan tuan yang bisa membebaskan kami yang tersegel dalam sebuah bintang biru". Ucap sakura menjelaskan

"Be-berarti kau ini nyata?". Tanya sasuke yang masih tak percaya dan mendapat anggukan dari sakura. "Dan juga malaikat zodiac yang lain itu nyata". Ucap sasuke meyakinkan dan mendapat anggukan dari sakura. "Baiklah aku percaya kau malaikat picses itu dengan pakaianmu yang aneh itu". ucap sasuke yang mulai memijit pelipisnya. "Dan tolong jangan memanggilku tuan… cukup sasuke". Ucap sasuke menginstrupsi.

"Baik tu- maksud saya sasuke". Ucap sakura memandang kea rah sasuke

"Baiklah aku akan berenang jadi kau tunggu di sini dan jangan ke-". Ucap sasuke terpotong oleh suara sakura.

"Bolehkah saya ikut, saya juga ingin berenang… sudah lebih dari 10 tahun saya terkurung". Ucap sakura.

"Terserah kau sajalah". Ucap sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya. Namun seluas senyum menghiasi benaknya.

Sasuke mengambil handuk lalu segera keluar dari kamar besarnya, di ikuti saskura di belakangnya yang nampak menunduk sopan. Sasuke berjalan kea rah belakang rumahnya tempat di mana kolam renang di rumah yang ia tinggali sendiri.

"Apa sasuke tinggal di sini sendiri?". Ucap sakura sopan.

"Hn. Ayah, ibu dan kakakku tinggal di London". Ucap sasuke datar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dan hanya dijawab "oh"

Mereka berjalan dengan sedikit berbicara sebagai perkenalan. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kolam renang. Sakura dengan mata berbinar binar langsung berlari ke arah kolam dan melompat ke dalam air. Sedangkan sasuke hanya sweatdrops melihat sakura yang menceburkan diri tanpa pemanasan.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan sakura ia segera membuka baju handuknya, dan melakukan pemanasan. Hingga hampir 15 menit ia tak kunjung melihat sakura keluar dari air. Rasa panic mulai membuncah dalam hatinya. ia pun segera berlari dan menceburkan diri ke dalam air. Lalu menyelam dan menahan nafas. Ia mencari di mana sekiranya sakura tenggelam. Namun matanya langsung terbeliak saat sakura dengan tenangnya berenang ke arahnya. Dengan ekor.

Sasuke yang kaget langsung mengambil nafas di atas air, dan tak lama sakura muncul di depannya. Ia kaget bukan main saat melihat sakura yang mucul di permukaan tanpa pakaian atas yang hanya di tutup oleh seperti tentakel ubur ubur. Dan telinganya yang menyerupai sirip serta ekor.

"Ba-bagaiman-". Ucapan sasuke terpotong oleh suara sakura yang seperti membaca pikirannya.

"Tentu saya kan zodiac picses yang berarti ikan. Saya hidup di dua dunia yaitu". Ucap sakura member jeda

"Darat dan air?". Tambah sasuke makin bingung.

"Yap tepat". Ucap sakura seraya tersenyum. Ia lalu berenang ketepi dan di ikuti sasuke.

Sakura menyandarkan pinggungnya di batasan kolam begitu juga sasuke yang di samping kanannya pun juga sama. Lalu sakura mulai berbicara.

"Sasuke… boleh saya meminta bantuan anda". Ucap sakura seraya menghadap kea rah sasuke.

"Hn". Ucap sasuke dengan ucapan khasnya.

"Sasuke, saya hanya ingin meminta tolong". Ucap sakura member jeda. "Tolong carikan saya klan hyuuga sasuke". Ucap sakura membuat sasuke bergerak cepat menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn. Untuk apa?". Ucap sasuke makin bingung

"Membebaskan 4 teman saya dan 1 senior saya". Ucap sakura memandang lekat kea rah sasuke.

"Hn. Bukannya kalian ada dua belas?". Ucap sasuke heran.

"I-itu dia… sebenarnya kami ada dua belas tapi kami terpisah hingga hanya ada 5 saja dan 6 termasuk saya". Ucap sakura menatap sendu di air.

"Hn baiklah. Tapi memangnya siapa yang memisahkan kalian". Ucap sasuke juga ikut menatap sendu kea rah sakura.

"Orochimaru yang telah memisahkan saya dengan yang lain, waktu kami kabur dan dengan berpencar lalu kami di tolong dengan di segel di sebuah bintang". Ucap sakura dan sasuke memilih diam.

"…"

"Dan yang lainnya saya tak tau dimana". Ucap sakura kembali sendu, namun sasuke segera menenangkan.

"Hn. Baiklah ayo kita kerumah temanku". Ucap sasuke pada sakura dan sasuke segera keluar dari air dan juga sakura yang ikut keluar tapi ekornya telah menjadi kaki kembali.

.

.

.

"Tuan,,, salah satu diantara mereka telah saya temukan". Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut abu abu yang di ikat di belakang berbicara kepada orang di depannya.

"Bagus… tak lama kekuatan yang di segel UCHIHA itu akan musnah dengan keluarnya salah satu dari mereka dalam segel". Ucap pria yang di sebut 'tuan' pada orang di depannya..

"Saya juga sudah menantikan itu tuan". Ucap pria di depannya.

"Hahahaha kau benar… aku juga telah menunggu kekuatan itu bangkit". Ucap pria yang satunya seraya tertawa sadis kea rah pria yang sepertinya komplotannya.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Uwaaa minna~ akhirnya chapter 1 slese juga… ini imajinasi khayalan yang menurut author terlalu berlebihan sih.. ahhh semoga readers pada suka dengan imajinasi murahan auhor *plaakkk**


End file.
